


吸烟伤肺（下）

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	吸烟伤肺（下）

2006年

Máté经常几个月不见人影，短信都不回一个。好在那时他们都出演了热门音乐剧火的不行，见面的机会很多，很多人都更愿意把他俩绑定为死神和鲁道夫的组合，即使Lukas压根没出现在官摄里。

Lukas一点都不介意将自己单身学生公寓一样的家升级一下邀请Máté在维也纳的时候住在他那，毕竟Máté在布达佩斯和维也纳两边跑，根本没时间打理他沾了一层灰的公寓所以经常蹭到Lukas家来住，虽然过分的是来了维也纳也不跟他讲。好在迷恋让人智商降低，当Lukas一大早被敲门声吵醒，一个头发乱糟糟胡子都没刮的大兔子精出现在他眼前时，他就高兴的忘记自己被大清早吵醒的事实。好久不见他们总有说不完的话，通常是Máté在讲Lukas安静地听着，最后拿自己的吻堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴。

“哦对，说起来……那天我在后台跟人唠嗑的时候……”话痨的兔子精又要随时随地开启话匣子，眼角瞥到Lukas眉毛微微往下压了，他就有自知之明的打住了。真是服了，做口活都堵不住他的嘴，虽然看着那长发别在耳后的金色脑袋起起伏伏地吞吐着自己的欲望辣到不行，但他心不在焉的态度着实让人性致骤减。“乖，Máté，不做了，”Lukas摸了身下的金色脑袋，“我好困，陪我睡觉吧……”一阵阵迟来的困意席卷而来，昨晚本来就熬到很晚一大早又被不速之客吵醒。

不速之客Máté没有理睬，反而把困得晕乎乎的Lukas压在身下胡乱地用嘴唇磨蹭着他的颈侧和耳朵，本来就是敏感的部位，几天没刮的胡子又搔得Lukas痒痒的，他笑出声来试图推开那个金色的脑袋，但推了几下就没反应了。Máté起身一看，Lukas已经沉稳地睡着了。

这么一想，第一次在这家伙家过夜的时候，那次还是普通的在他家一起喝酒喝到太晚，然后因为拒绝凑合睡客厅的破旧硬沙发，Máté坚决要勉强和Lukas挤在一张单人床上，虽然说Lukas体型偏瘦但两个大男人挤一张床还是很困难，但即使抱怨了很久，Lukas一上床还是一沾枕头就睡着，然后半夜数次打醒Máté并且第二天号称什么都不记得。“一定是因为你打鼾我才打你的！”Lukas面对顶着两个黑眼圈的Máté没有丝毫愧疚。

再之后嘛，等Máté再回到维也纳的时候，发现Lukas不但破沙发搬走了，连床都换成双人的了。“啊？你……有女朋友了吗？”虽然除了崭新的床是双人的，其他地方还是乱得像单身学生公寓。Lukas被他逗笑了，牵着Máté两人一起躺在了那张大床上：“给你准备的，现在我们可以滚个爽了。”说完突然语气一转，认真的语气还有一丝紧张地在颤抖，手指划过他散乱在床上的金色长发：“留下来吧？Máté。你要知道，你百分之百地拥有我……”

被突如其来问到的一方一时间也不知道该怎么反应，他发现Lukas的头发自那之后也没再剪短，快要跟他差不多的长度，两人的发丝交融在一起几乎都要分不清谁是谁的，他数了数日子，他俩的生日都过了，万圣节也前几周刚过，商店里连圣诞节的装饰品都摆了出来，这一年居然又快结束了。

2007年

这是小城市长大的年轻人第一次出欧洲。

虽然是正儿八经的日本大阪巡演，但Máté显然已经把这当做和朋友们的公费旅行，其他东西没准备旅行书买了厚厚一本。“Máté，虽然不好意思扫你的兴……”Lukas欲言又止，很想告诉他他们去的是大阪，但Máté的书已经研究到札幌了。“还有，行李空间就那么点，这么厚一本砖头就别带了！”他眼尖地抓到了正想把一大本Lonely Planet装进行李箱的傻兔子。

最后，Lukas勉强同意通宵陪Máté把想去的地方全写到笔记本上。当然，能看懂Máté的字应该是人间奇迹，所以大部分内容还是Lukas写的，他甚至还歪歪扭扭地画了几个汉字。

结果第二天一大早赶飞机的结果就是，他俩互相头挨着头睡了一路，被Maya开心地拿数码相机拍了不少口水都流到衣领的照片。

期待越高当然期待落空的时候也更失望，以前没体会过时差和水土不服，刚落地就被拉去排练也就算了，等晚上好不容易有点空还被禁止出门。“现在欧洲还没到晚上啊！”可是日本已经0点了。又不是未成年人，还有门禁简直让Máté有点生气，又睡不着觉，郁闷的把自己埋在酒店的枕头里。

“好啦乖，别生气啦，Máté。”Lukas倒是悠闲地读着小说，“明天会有机会的。”“不行！”Máté猛的抬起脑袋，吓了Lukas一跳，“我们从窗户溜吧！”Lukas惊恐的丢下书就拦在窗户前：“你疯啦！这是五楼啊！”他有时候并分不清Máté是不是在开玩笑，不管怎样先拦着比较好。

“我开玩笑的，瞧把你害怕的，”Máté笑着在Lukas脸上亲了一口，“那Perman先生建议我们怎么来找乐子啊？”说着手上就要去解对方的皮带。本来想留着过几天再跟他讲的，虽然能在一起的每分钟对Lukas来说都格外珍稀，毕竟谁知道Máté什么时候就又不辞而别了。“等一下，”Lukas抓住了Máté对他裤带图谋不轨的手，“已经十年了……”Máté没反应过来：“十年？”Lukas总是记得，他负责记住他所有朋友的生日，包括Máté的，每年那个时候刚过0点就是Lukas温柔的声音通过信号传到他耳边，可他却从来没能记得住Lukas的生日。真正认识虽然也有4年左右，可要说到第一次见面……还真是跟现在差不多的局面，除了环境从公共厕所升级到了星级酒店。“看看我们都走了多远了？”那时候还是个毛头小子，最大的烦恼居然还是想在维也纳演上赫伯特。

“你还是一点都没有变。”看着Máté好看的灰蓝色眼睛，他还是那么简单直接，他浓烈的热情，不管是不是对自己的，像一团火，炙热地燃烧一切让Lukas无法掌控，可能任何人也无法拥有他，光想到这一点就几乎令他悲伤。“你倒是变了不少呢。”眼前的Lukas几乎无法和十年前那个战战兢兢的少年划上等号了，而且当初第一次见只是想找个乐子，调戏一下那个一脸惊恐的乖少爷，谁知道他居然真的勇气可嘉，冲着自己就来了，先是主动要了他的电话，又进了自己在的剧组，目光就那么一直追随着自己所到过的地方。

“行了，煽情结束了，”Máté蹲下去顺着Lukas的膝盖向上就是一抄，一个公主抱把Lukas扔到了酒店的床上，“来做吧！”巨大的扑通一声，酒店的床也并不软，Lukas头晕乎乎的，不过多年演鲁道夫的经验已经让他习惯整个后背受到来自地心引力的冲击了。还没完全清醒过来又被Máté一个吻严严实实地堵在唇上，他吻得毫无章法，不费力地入侵了Lukas的口腔，这是一个难得没有烟味的吻，现在的他尝起来意外的没有任何味道，平淡无奇和普通人没什么区别。“这可是十周年，我们得搞得特殊一点。”总算逃开了Máté的接吻，Lukas喘着粗气提议到，一边在床边的行李箱里翻来翻去。

一开始Máté还摸不清头脑，直到Lukas在一堆衣服之下挖出了一管崭新的，包装上还是德语的润滑剂。“不不不，这个绝对不行！”Máté整个人弹起来就想跑，而且让自己不要带Lonely Planet甚至不惜通宵抄了一笔记本的旅游信息就是为了腾出空间放这么个东西吗？他被Lukas一把抓住，他知道Lukas只是看起来瘦，但力气并不比他小，两个人就这么形成了一种微妙的拔河姿势，如果现在谁走进他们房间他们都可以大方地回答自己在练阴霾渐袭。“拜托了……Máté！”虽然说是搞在一起有一阵子了，但从来没有做到过这一步，资料片倒是查阅过不少但真的做到底还是有点害怕的，就算是Máté那么胆大包天的也有点害怕。“我的蜜糖？甜心？亲爱的？宝贝？”Lukas皱着个眉头，平时从来不那么称呼他，现在却用像哄孩子一样的语气央求着，湛蓝的眼睛望着他实在看起来楚楚可怜极了，“弄痛你的话我保证立马停下来，好吗？”Máté用力一闭眼，下定了决心：“……来吧！”

得到了许可的Lukas绽放出了灿烂过头的笑容，将Máté一把拉到了他怀里，为了巡演总算让他刮了乱糟糟的胡茬真是太好了，顺着他微微上翘的鼻尖一路吻到下巴，停留在敏感的上下起伏的喉结上吸吮。“我以为你想操我？”当Lukas细致过头的吻都漫延到了Máté的手指尖上，他有些急躁了起来。然而Lukas依然不紧不慢地，把他黑色的背心掀到锁骨上面，Máté鼓胀的胸部已经汗津津的了。在舞台上也是，有时候用力过猛，死神白色的衬衫几乎被汗水浸透了，胸部和脊背的形状一览无遗，还好服装部的洗衣机转得很勤快。“有没有人跟你说过，你的胸部可爱的像个女孩子？” Lukas手上揉捏着，像是要证明它们像女孩子的一样将胸部推挤在了一起。就算Máté一向厚脸皮的，面对Lukas把自己当小姑娘对待还是脸红到耳根，更不要说当他把自己的乳尖含进嘴里吸吮着，舌尖还围绕着它绕着圈。连乳头都跟女孩一样敏感，随着舔舐的动作在嘴里挺立了起来，Máté舒爽的呻吟从嘴里溜了出来，被Lukas敏锐的捕捉到了，于是更变本加厉用牙齿轻轻研磨着。

漫长的前戏好像永远到不了头似的，Lukas略过了Máté早就硬起来的下半身，直接把吻烙在了大腿根部，神经密集的地方只让他觉得发痒，Lukas附身吻他的时候留长了的发丝都垂了下来一下一下地扫过敏感的阴部，撩拨得他心痒，只想得到一个痛快的出口宣泄自己堵在心口的欲望。“不要着急……我们有的是时间……”Lukas的语气温柔至极，但Máté却忍不住笑出声来：“不行，和你这样做真是太奇怪了。”他可不是柔软的女孩子，不如说和男性粗暴直接的性爱才是他喜欢的，决定采取主动的Máté翻身压上自己高挑美丽的鲁道夫，虽然这人做事磨磨唧唧，但可真是一个客观意义上的金发碧眼的美人，更何况他还对自己那么好。随后一把吻上了Lukas，抓着他的手指就往自己身体里送。刚刚明明还说怕痛的，Lukas心里默默吐槽。

两个毛糙小子都没什么经验，就那么胡乱地把第一次给了对方。不得不说没想象中痛快，小电影果然都是假的，Máté那么想着，一边准备点支烟却被Lukas掐掉了，毕竟日本室内不允许抽烟。Lukas有点委屈：“好歹完事以后抱着刚跟你搞过的对象好不好？”Máté开着窗户在窗边悄悄散着烟，回头撇了一眼Lukas没忍住笑出声：“别这样，多热啊，你总是这么奇怪，我们都是男人那样怪腻歪的。”Máté通常说话不那么经大脑思考，这么一说听得Lukas心里有点拔凉。

很显然Máté的神经还不允许他意识到什么不对，狠狠吸了两口手上的烟在窗框上掐灭：“睡吧睡吧，明天还要早起……”

2008年

“实话告诉你吧，”Máté语气居然有点郑重其事，这是很少见的，以至于Lukas也摸不着什么头脑，“给你看样东西。”

拉开Máté在维也纳的公寓的帘子，Lukas满眼睛看到的，一张张大型画布，半途而废的，被颜料堆积的厚到看不见底色的，绚丽过头的色彩，黑色的画布……这些业余爱好，就算是一笔一笔描绘也需要好几个月……

“你这个业余爱好怎么从来没跟我说过？”他的语气中没有责怪，但这么费时间的事，显然是花了Máté不少精力的。“Lukas你说错了，”就算是展示给Lukas看，Máté也花费了一定的对他的信任，就当把他当个老熟人，“可能以后就不是业余了……”

这别又是Máté没有落实的奇思妙想中的一个，这个人太善变了，Lukas从来就没试图去跟上Máté的脚步，不如说他的随性才是吸引自己的地方。

“你音乐剧演员当腻啦？”Lukas笑着没有当回事，“像我这种人，我自己决定的事我很难改变了……其实有时候也挺羡慕你那样的……”

“要是我转行了呢？”Máté没有收敛他的嬉皮笑脸，但语气隐隐中不太对劲。“不要管以后的事情吧……”Lukas细细地用手指描摹着那堆积的画布，颜料已经干了，每一个笔触的凸起，帆布纹理的质感，Máté究竟已经偷偷画了多久的画了？他不会跟自己汇报的，不如说他有什么义务呢？“你不会转行的……”他喃喃地对自己说，一边Máté没说什么，难得的安静，他没有得到他想要的答案。

2009年及其以后，

他们会去好几次日本，这也是Lukas当年从未想到过的。

谁叫Máté那么喜欢日本，尤其是大阪，居然住的每次都是同一个酒店，按电梯楼层时摸到当年住过的那一层，Lukas心里都一阵紧张，就好好像他还是几年前那个怕被抓包的小年轻似的。

不知道Máté是怎么想的，他看起来还是和平时一样开心，很大一部分原因是因为他是真的不太在乎。

他无所畏惧，他无所谓被不被抓包，就像他从不试图为了Lukas戒掉香烟，也从不试图解答Lukas心里一点点的困惑。

不过Máté确实……音乐剧活动没以前那么少了。

“你知道我第一次演音乐剧的时候你在哪吗？”Máté还试图给自己摆一副前辈的样子，即使他只比自己大四岁。后来Lukas才得知，Máté可没念过什么MUK，从一开始就跟自己完全不同，“你是怎么忍受那么无聊的大学的？奥地利的音乐学院会被匈牙利的好玩一点的？”他语气里没有嘲讽，是真心诚意地在发问。Máté总是那么真诚，以至于Lukas不知道怎么回答他这个问题。

“我在你心目中不会是一个无聊的人吧？”Lukas试图带过这个话题，Máté笑着回答他：“从一开始我就说过吧……你是个好孩子啊。”

都快30的人了，还要用“孩子”来形容吗？Máté悠长地呼出了一口烟。

他们当然还是朋友，当然了。

如果你问一个单方面付出的无果的情感会不会厌倦，答案是当然的。有些问题没有问出口，自然也不会得到一个答案。

时间就像在Lukas这边静止了一般，Mark依然是他的朋友，连同当年一起演罗密欧与朱丽叶的Marjan一起。

自己舞台上的妈妈Maya也依然跟自己亲如当年，唯一的变化大概就是……

说起来又是好久没听到他的消息了，Lukas也不知道自己还在不在乎了。

“Máté……”偶然的偶然，当有粉丝问到他关于当年演出伊丽莎白的事情，他会想起这个名字。说起来还是从Maya塞给自己的脸书状态知道的，Máté在15年左右把烟戒掉了，也不知道自己为什么还要在意这个，他是为了他自己戒的。

Lukas由衷为他高兴。


End file.
